


Surprise, My Love!

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus wants to see his long term lover Severus round with his child and plans to deliberately impregnate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, My Love!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta read, please enjoy :)

Severus moaned in pleasure as Albus pushed him face first over the desk, he loved it when his lover got impatient like this. Severus felt the broad blunt head of Albus’s cock breach his hole and barely had time to acknowledge the lack of contraceptive charm before Albus began hammering away at his sweet spot, Severus groaned deeply in pleasure as his arse was squeezed and fondled as well as being filled. “OH! Oh! Severus...so...tight!” grunted Albus as his thick cock forced itself deeper inside Severus’s unprepared walls, all Severus could do was moan in pleasure at the feel of Albus’s long wrinkly cock probing him hungrily like a beast.

 

Albus used his hands to forcibly pull Severus back and forth on his cock “Ugh so deep! So deep inside me!” cried Severus in pleasure as his body was completely dominated by his older lover, Severus loved feeling full of Albus’s wrinkly cock and constantly craved the rough fucking that only the man buried inside him now could give him “Need you Albus...ugh... need you to fuck me hard...use me” begged the potions master between moans of need.  
The words had the desired effect on the old man, the Headmaster began to thrust inside his lover with such force the desk beneath them began to creak and shift with the strain. Albus knew that neither he nor Severus would not last much longer now, the image of a heavily pregnant Severus flitted though his mind triggering his orgasm. 

 

Severus heard Albus's loud bellow of completion and barely had time to register the hot jet of his lover's seed shooting inside him before his own powerful orgasm was triggered, it was only after his post orgasmic haze had lifted that he realised what had happened. 

 

Albus had climaxed inside him without a contreception charm.

Albus had impregnated him.

Albus noticed the stillness of his lover beneath him and decided to come clean “I’ve always wanted to see you round with my child, and now in a few months I will” stated Albus calmly as if discussing the weather and not the fact he had deliberately impregnated his young lover, Severus felt Albus’s hand slide across his abdomen “Picture it Severus, abdomen distended with our growing baby, teats swollen and leaking precious milk” Severus could feel Albus’s dick harden inside him as his own talk aroused him. 

 

Albus began pumping excitedly inside Severus enflamed by the knowledge that his seed was growing inside his beautiful lover, Severus laid confused and stunned beneath the thrusting man barely noticing the thick hard shaft sawing in and out of his leaking hole. In no time at all Albus bayed liked a beast as he once again came shooting stream after stream of cum deep inside his fertile young lover “I love you Severus” he panted against the potion master’s neck as he collapsed exhausted on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it I'm thinking about doing a sequel, please review :)


End file.
